gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CJ's Ghost (GTA IV)/@comment-10324668-20150306120851/@comment-44326307-20200203212534
Maybe this is to do with the thing about the Aztecas leader, Ortega, is killed in 2013 (the date GTAV is set) but maybe Trevor did this to the OTHER Aztecas leader, Cesar Vialpando was killed by Trevor BEFORE the fate of Ortega! You may be wondering why this is relevant, but GTASA is set in 1992, and the Aztecas were leaded by Cesar (obviously) but they became allied by the Grove Street Families, so if Trevor really DID kill Cesar, maybe Kendal Johnson, Sean Johnson and Carl Johnson found out about Trevor’s desire to kill Cesar and his gang, so later on, the Grove Street Families (mainly Carl) intervened with this and didn’t end up successful, so Carl (maybe Sean and Kendal too) were killed and so did Cesar, and the news spread throughout the U.S, and enemies wrote R.I.P CARL in various places! The reason R.I.P VICTOR is there is simply because he was assassinated during a drug deal between him, Harry, Leo and Tommy...However, we also see R.I.P TOMMY on the wall, but Tommy survived the failed drug deal, and we think he is still alive in the events of GTASA, since Ken Rosenberg is trying to get in contact with Tommy again, but he isn’t said to be deceased by who answered the phone, but he still could have been killed some point between the year of GTAVC (1986) and the GTASA setting (1992) I reckon nobody has enough evidence to say weather Tommy survived or...took the easy way out! Also, there’s another interesting one, we can see R.I.P CLAUDE on the wall, making sense, since Claude survived GTAIII, GTASA, GTAII, but possibly died in the GTAII movie, and we know Claude was a well-known criminal in Anywhere City, and him being killed would be big news, this movie is either set in 1999 or 2013, but it’d kind of HAVE to be in 1999 if GTAIV (when we see the R.I.P messages) is set in 2008, since we saw Claude is in GTAIII, set in 2001, so Claude must have died of the gunshots after The Exchange in GTAIII and him being as the protagonist after is non-canon...also, R.I.P Toni here as well, and Claude met Toni in 2001, but there isn’t much (or any) evidence for Toni being dead, maybe all of the people he killed had allies he never knew about, and found Toni and killed him, other then this, there’s not really anything else to think about when, where, why, what, how and who killed Toni?...Now it gets confusing! There isn’t any message saying R.I.P MIKE, but Mike WAS in a 2D game, but is said to be part of the 3D universe! I believe that this is the same guy as Michael De Santa from GTAV! Perhaps rockstar games either forgot or purposely did this to make us think a bit more then what we did! Maybe we will soon discover the truth about what happened to all 3D Universe protagonists in some GTAO content, or if not, in GTAVI (or maybe it’s left a mystery forever)